The present invention relates to producing singlet delta oxygen (SDO), laser systems and the like, and more particularly to a method and system for producing singlet delta oxygen and a laser system, such as an oxygen iodine laser (OIL) system or similar system.
The Chemical Oxygen Iodine Laser (COIL) is noted for possessing scalable high power with good beam quality at a wavelength well tuned for atmospheric propagation. However, the COIL technology is tainted by the necessity for noxious, caustic, cryogenic, energetic and unstable chemical fuels. In addition to storage, logistics and complexity concerns, operation of such lasers may be too slow in weapons systems to hit fast moving targets in a defensive capacity. Additionally, singlet delta oxygen (SDO, O2(1Δ)), the energy source that turns on COIL lasers, is generated via a liquid-gas reaction which may be too slow for quick response under some circumstances.